Holiday Dreams
by Tsunetsu
Summary: Soubi made him promise that they would spend the holidays together.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that I haven't written anything for a long time, but hopefully this fic will make up for some of that. People seemed to be most responsive to my last Loveless fic, and I'm hoping for the same enthusiasm with this fic. So, everyone, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Loveless**

**Summary: Soubi made him promise that they would spend the holidays together. **

**Pairings: Ritsuka/Soubi**

* * *

It didn't _really_ count as a first date. After all, they had been to the amusement park together, hadn't they? Although that was, in no way, the young boy's intention. That meeting had come about solely thanks to the jealousy that the older man had towards his friends. 

"Ristuska, is everything all right?" The sudden deep voice beside his ear sent a shiver down his spine as a warm can was pressed into his hand. "You were wearing such a cute scowl." The older man said, leaning down in an attempt to capture his companion's lips.

"No! B-back off!" Ritsuka yelled, pulling away, tugging the neck of his sweater up over his mouth. "We're in public!" He mumbled from underneath the fabric.

"Yes, yes." Soubi answered with a chuckle as he slipped his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder.

Soubi had been the one to suggest it; that they spend Halloween together. Ritsuka had objected, mostly out of habit, and said that he would rather spend the evening scourging the neighborhood for candy. Soubi refused to relent for days afterwards, and, unable to take anymore, Ritsuka had finally agreed. There had been conditions, of course, and Ritsuka had been very clear that he expected nothing less from Soubi.

"_First… first, you have to make a jack-o-lantern with me." He said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he looked at the ground, trying to force down the blush that he felt spreading across his cheeks. "S-Seimei always used to make them with me… s-so, so now you get to, alright?" He demanded, looking up at Soubi with a worried look._

"_Ritsuka…" Soubi's voice trailed off as he pulled Ritsuka close to him and proceeded to nuzzle his cheek while he rocked him._

_Ritsuka decided to take that as a yes._

_He heard nothing from Soubi after that for two days. On the third day, Ritsuka was released from school and was rather shocked to see Soubi waiting for him. He was also rather displeased to see that, despite his warnings of what would happen to Soubi if he did not obey Ritsuka's order, Soubi had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Making his way over to him, intending to give him an earful, Soubi cut him off before he could express his disgust at Soubi's unhealthy habit._

"_To the pumpkin patch then, Ritsuka?" He purred, taking Ritsuka by the hand and leading him away from a cheering Yuiko._

"_Treat him nicely, Soubi-san!" She called, smiling as they disappeared around the corner._

"How about this one, Ritsuka?" Soubi said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Glancing over at him, Soubi held up a pumpkin that seemed to be the size of a small baseball.

"Y-you…!" Ritsuka squeaked, tail standing on end as his ears flattened against his head. "You're teasing me, aren't you?!" Stomping his foot down, Ritsuka glared at Soubi.

"Yes." He answered, tilting his head as he gave Ritsuka a teasing grin. "It's quite fun."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka growled.

Soubi slowly leaned down, pulling up a rather large and ready-for-carving pumpkin that he had hidden behind him. "This one, then?" He asked, knowing full well that it was exactly what Ritsuka wanted.

"It's perfect!" Ritsuka said, tail wagging slightly as his anger completely dissipated. "Let's get it, okay?" He asked, fists pumping up and down excitedly as Soubi nodded to him.

After they had paid for the pumpkin, Soubi managed to find a way to carry the pumpkin by balancing it against it hip while one arm was draped over it, holding it in place. With his other hand, he reached down, grabbing Ritsuka's hand and entwining their fingers.

"Happy Halloween, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed and let his eyes fall to the ground as he gave Soubi's hand a small squeeze.

* * *

**This idea came to me suddenly as I was sitting in psychology and listening to my teacher lecture. In the very first draft, there were no flashbacks, and I planned to end it completely after they picked out the pumpkin. However, as I've got some ideas floating around in my head, I think I'll make this a multi-chapter story. Hopefully it'll go better than my Kyou Kara Maou one is going… And to those who have read that: I haven't given up on it! I'm currently in the processes of trying to find the notebook that I had them written down in.**

**Anyway, I've decided that I want this to be the first in a series of holiday fics for Loveless. I plan to do one for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years.**

**I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't have any of those holidays, but please pretend that it does… Oh! And, just to clarify: Ritsuka does have other conditions. That was just the only one the pertained to this chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**After much deliberation, I've decided that this will be a four chapter story. The third chapter will be coming out on Halloween, and the last chapter will be out Thursday. This chapter directly follows the last one, omitting the walk home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless**

**Pairing: Ritsuka x Soubi**

**Summary: Ritsuka remembers a promise made to him long ago.**

* * *

'This… looks disgusting.' Ritsuka thought to himself as he sat staring at the grotesque pile of orange pumpkin organs.

"Ritsuka-chan," Soubi said, leaning around the pumpkin that he was currently clearing out. "If you stare like that for too long, you'll get wrinkles on your forehead." Reaching out with a pumpkin covered hand, Soubi cupped Ritsuka's cheek delicately. Dipping his head down, Soubi pressed a kiss to Ritsuka' aforementioned forehead.

Pulling away form his hand, Ritsuka began to rub at his cheek furiously. "That feels weird!" He said with obvious disgust.

Chuckling to himself, Soubi pulled back and continued his extraction of the pumpkin's innards.

"_Ritsuka-chan, did you know that you can eat the seeds?" A teenage Seimei questioned, holding a small seed in the palm of his hand._

"_Really?" Ritsuka asked in amazement, tail wagging as he stared in awe at the small object in his beloved brother's palm._

"_Yes, it's true." He insisted with a nod of the head. "You cook them up and put salt on them." Patting his head, Seimei crouched down to Ritsuka's level. "I'll make them for you, m'kay?" Extending his pinky finger to Ritsuka, Ritsuka hurriedly grasped Seimei's finger with his own._

He had promised to make them for Ritsuka… he promised…but…

Looking up, Ritsuka stole a glance at Soubi, who was humming happily as he made his way to the garbage with the plate of pumpkin insides. "Soubi." Ritsuka said with more force than he intended. Letting his voice fall to a softer level, he looked down and continued. "Will you…" Immediately, a blush rose to his cheeks. Surely his fighter would tease him to no end…. but… "Seimei told me that if you cook the pumpkin seeds, they taste good with salt." He wholeheartedly expected Soubi to laugh.

Tilting his head, Soubi stopped in mid-step and looked back at Ritsuka. "Is that an order" He asked in a stoic voice.

Nodding, Ritsuka looked as Soubi, who was originally destined for the garbage, veered right into the kitchen.

A little while later, after much confusion about the proper temperature at which to cook pumpkin seeds, Soubi emerged from the kitchen with Ritsuka in tow. He set the plate of seeds down on his low-rise table and motioned for Ritsuka to sit down across from him.

Ritsuka, eager to try the treat promised to him so long ago, quickly plopped down and reached for a seed. Pulling back with a seed his hand, he started down at it solemnly as a feeling akin to sadness washed over him. His brother had been the one to promise these seeds to him, and to the small boy, it almost seemed like a betrayal of his brother's memory. After a sigh and a slight smile to assure Soubi that he was fine, Ritsuka popped the seed into his mouth.

His eyes widened slightly and across the table, Soubi was sure that he had done something wrong. 'Too much salt?' He thought to himself, bringing his hand to his mouth thoughtfully.

"This… it's really good!" Ritsuka purred, tail wagging vigorously behind him. Reaching for another one, he caught Soubi staring at him with a dumbfound expression and blushed.

Smiling warmly, Soubi picked up a seed and leaning forward, grabbed Ritsuka's hand. Placing the seed in Ritsuka's open hand, Soubi closed it gingerly and looked up at him. "Happy Halloween, Ritsuka."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say about this chapter, actually. It was really late when I wrote this, and I'm really not very pleased with how it came out. But… complaining won't get you anywhere, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless**

**Pairing Ritsuka x Soubi**

**Summary: "You have to keep me safe from anything else the might scare me, okay?"**

* * *

The light from the recently carved jack-o-lantern sent shadows dancing up and down the walls. Ritsuka was currently immersed in the movie that Soubi had earnestly pushed upon him after Ritsuka had set the candle aflame in the pumpkin.

"_Scary movies are the best on a night like this!" He said, motioning to the dark sky behind him._

Shielding his eyes behind his hands at a particularly gruesome sight, Ritsuka took the chance to glance at Soubi, who was seated beside him. Blanket settled over his lap, with a large bowl of popcorn adorning it, he looked on in amusement at the scene playing out before him.

'How can he watch this stuff?' Ritsuka thought as he suppressed a shudder while the woman on the screen continued to scream while being chopped up with a butcher knife. With a slight squeak, Ritsuka dove under the blanket, just as a close up of the murderer's face flashed across the screen.

Smiling to himself, Soubi reached down and pat the covered head that had latched onto his shirt hem. "Ritsuka-chan…" Soubi whispered, pulling the shaking lump closer to him. "Is it really that scary for you?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Ritsuka looked up indignantly, fully intending to tell Soubi off… and froze. It had been a long time since they had had time like this to themselves, and, besides, it wasn't like he didn't expect Soubi to make fun of him for such foolish things. Looking back up at Soubi, Ritsuka pulled the blanket out from over Soubi's' lap and wrapped it around himself as he snuggled closer to Soubi. "If it is… if it is then you have to keep me safe from anything else that might scare me, okay?" He whispered into the blanket before burying his face in Soubi's chest.

Wrapping his arms around him, Soubi tilted Ritsuka's head up and pressed their foreheads together. Giving him a slightly playful smile, Soubi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Ritsuka's lips. "Happy Halloween, Ritsuka. I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not even going to try to explain what happened to this story. Writer's block, family drama... you name it. But I figured that since I finalyl had some free time, I'd sit down and finally finish this story. I hope you like it, because it's the first thing that I've written in a long, long time. And probably that lsst thing I write for a long, long while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless**

**Pairing: Ritsuka x Soubi**

**Summary: The feeling is mutual, as the curtain is drawn.  
**

* * *

_'Did I fall asleep...?'_ Was the first thought that came to Ritsuka's mind as he opened his eyes to find light streaming in through the closed blinds. Blinking a few times, Ritsuka let his eyes slowly adjust to the light before a low groan escaped his lips. _'No way...'_ He winced inwardly at what his mother would say about him staying out all night wthout so much as a call.

Slipping quickly form the couch, his feet hit the ground, and something soft that was scattered across the floor. Looking down, his mouth fell open in surprise.

Popcorn. Scattered across the floor. As his eyes trailed up the path of popcorn to a small plastic bowl, Ritsuka felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. There, with one arm hanging off the couch and popcorn spilled across his lap was his Soubi. In all his sleeping glory.

And Ritsuka, standing there staring at his slowly rising and falling chest, could barely contain his love for the man at that moment.

And as softly and quietly as he could, Ritsuka made his way over to Soubi. His eyes closed as he leaned down and his small hand came to rest upon the older man's.

"Happy Halloween, Soubi." He whispered before gently fitting his lips to Soubi's. "I love you."


End file.
